The present invention relates to an applicator for applying a liquid product, such as a nail varnish, a liquid lip color, a liquid foundation or a hair dye, as well as to a make-up assembly provided with such an applicator.
Generally a make-up assembly comprises a reservoir for the product to be applied and a member for applying the said product, including an application member consisting of bristles which are arranged substantially parallel to each other in the form of a tuft and are fixed to a support called applicator stem. This applicator is, in principle, a brush. This assembly furthermore comprises a sleeve intended to close the reservoir, the stem of the applicator in this sleeve being fixed so that the tuft is immersed in this product.
Brushes provided up to now for applying a layer of varnish to nails leave something to be desired as regards the uniformity and gentleness of application, and the speed of making-up, especially the uniformity and speed of applying a varnish to nails, this being unsatisfactory from an aesthetic standpoint. Thus, with a conventional nail-varnish brush, a layer of varnish is quite often deposited which is not uniform, but marked by streaks coming from the bristles of the brush. This effect is all the more pronounced when a second layer of varnish is deposited on the nails when the first has not completely dried.
Furthermore, with a conventional make-up brush, it is usually necessary to dip the brush several times into the container holding the product in order to paint one nail after the other, since the charge of product taken up by the brush is relatively small. Various solutions have already been proposed in order to remedy this drawback, for example the incorporation of a kind of reservoir in the stem of the brush, as described in document FR-A-2,585,934, but this solution complicates the manufacture and the use of the brush, and is relatively expensive.
In order to remedy these drawbacks, it would be conceivable to lengthen the bristles, but in this case the bristles move too far apart, which does not allow accurate application of the make-up.
The object of the present invention is, especially, to provide a make-up applicator which allows make-up to be applied rapidly, while at the same time conveying much more product than a conventional brush. Thus, this applicator has greater autonomy and makes it possible to deposit a layer thickness greater than with a conventional brush, hence resulting in greater ease of application for the user.
After many experiments, the Applicant has observed that, by varying the flexibility of the stem of such an applicator, it was possible, surprisingly, to apply a more uniform layer of make-up product, especially when it is an applicator intended for applying nail varnish. In addition, for the deposition of a second layer of varnish, it is not necessary to wait for complete drying of the first.
The Applicant has observed that, by varying the flexibility of the stem of an applicator, it was possible to obtain a much more uniform layer of varnish on the nail than with an applicator having a rigid stem, without forming streaks in the layer of varnish deposited on the nail. In this case, it was observed that the applicator draws the product over the surface of the nail by capillary effect. Consequently, the application member xe2x80x9cfloatsxe2x80x9d over the layer of varnish deposited, without scratching and without forming streaks. Furthermore, it even removes all types of streaks, and a second layer may be applied right after the first layer has been spread, without waiting for it to dry, which shortens the overall application time. Likewise, the Applicant has observed that it was possible to use a stiffer application member than the one used conventionally, which allows the use of varnishes having a viscosity outside the range normally used.
Surprisingly, it has been observed that the appearance of the make-up thus obtained was more shiny, that the mechanical strength of the layer applied, after drying, was increased and that the bondability of the varnish to the nail was increased.
Thus, the invention relates to an applicator for applying a make-up product, including an application member having a defined flexibility, this member being fixed to one end of a stem, characterized in that the stem has a flexibility similar to that of the application member.
By the phrase xe2x80x9cflexibility similar to the application memberxe2x80x9d is meant a flexibility such that, when applying the product to a surface, for example a varnish to a nail, the application member and the flexible part of the stem form a curve with a virtually constant curvature, especially in the form of an arc of a circle. This flexibility of the stem is chosen, especially, so that the force F to be applied in order to bend the stem lies within the range: 0.3 fxe2x89xa65 Fxe2x89xa63 f, f being the force necessary to bend the application member. Preferably, the flexibility of the stem is chosen to be at most equal to that of the application member.
According to the invention, the stem has a length advantageously chosen from the range going from 2 to 20 cm, preferably from 2 to 4 cm, and it has a diameter lying within the range from 2.5 to 5.0 mm, preferably from 2.5 to 3.5 mm.
According to a first embodiment, the flexible stem is made of an elastomeric material. Advantageously, this material is chosen from the group elastomers of polyethylene, of polyurethane, of polyester; polyether-block-amides; polyvinyls; terpolymers of ethylene, propylene and a diene (EPDM); styrene-butadiene block copolymers (SEBS-SIS). In particular, the elastomeric material has a hardness lying within the range of from 35 to 90 Shore A, preferably from 50 to 70 Shore A. The stem may include at least one region of smaller cross-section; this small cross-section lies, for example, within the range of from 0.2 to 1.8 mm2, preferably from 0.4 to 1.2 mm2, over a length ranging from 2 to 20 mm, for a maximum cross-section ranging from 4 to 20 mm2, and preferably from 6 to 12 mm2. In other words, the small cross-section is a cross-section chosen so that the ratio S/s lies between 2 and 100, s being the smallest cross-section and S the largest cross-section.
According to a second embodiment, the flexible stem is produced, at least in part, from a wire, for example a steel piano wire whose diameter is chosen, for example, from the range going from 0.15 to 1.0 mm, preferably from 0.15 to 0.3 mm, and whose length lies advantageously within the range from 0.5 to 8 cm, preferably from 1 to 4 cm.
As a variant of this second embodiment, at least one region of the stem consists of a helical spring formed by touching or non-touching turns.
According to a third embodiment, the stem may be made of a relatively hard material, such as high-density polyethylene or low-density polyethylene (HDPE or LDPE), the hardness of which is chosen from the range from 90 Shore A to 40 Shore D, and preferably from 90 to 95 Shore A. Under these conditions, the stem, when it is cylindrical, is provided in particular with at least one region of smaller cross-sectionxe2x80x94 this small cross-section has, for example, the dimensions given hereinabove.
In particular, the stem may include, in the region of smaller cross-section, a flattened, hollowed out, spiral-shaped or concertina-shaped part, in order to make it flexible.
In accordance with the invention, the application member may be fixed directly to the end of the stem.
According to the invention, the application member may be a loop, a bundle of fibers or a spatula.
Advantageously, according to a first embodiment variant of the invention, the application member consists, conventionally, of a tuft of substantially parallel bristles. The tuft of bristles has, especially, a length (L) ranging from 8 to 40 mm, and preferably from 11 to 20 mm. In this case, the applicator constitutes a brush.
According to this variant, the nail-varnish applicator preferably includes a tuft of approximately 100 to 1200, and preferably from 120 to 500 bristles of a diameter ranging, for example, from 4/100th to 25/100th of a mm and preferably from 6/100th to 17/100th of a mm, these bristles generally being made of a polyamide, for example nylon-6, nylon-6,6, nylon-6,10, nylon-6,12 or nylon-11, polyester, polymethacrylate, polyacetal or cellulose acetate. The bristles may, if required, be of natural origin.
According to a second variant of the invention, the application member may consist of an elongate loop, a tuft of fibers or large bristles, or an application spatula which is flattened or in the form of a cellular foam with open cells. This application member may be provided, on its surface, with a flock coating. Advantageously, this member is fixed to the end of the stem by adhesive bonding, for example, but fixing may be achieved by any other known means.
It is also possible to equip the applicator, in accordance with the invention, with bristles made of thermoplastic elastomer chosen from the group of elastomers of polyethylene, of polyurethane, of polyester; of polyether-block-amides; polyvinyls; terpolymers of ethylene, propylene and a diene (EPDM); styrene-butadiene block copolymers (SEBS-SIS); silicone elastomers or nitrile elastomers. Advantageously, the thermoplastic elastomer has a Shore A hardness lying within the range from 15 to 90 and preferably from 30 to 60 Shore A. Under these conditions, their diameter is advantageously chosen from the range going from 4/100th to 35/100th of a mm, preferably from 10/100th to 20/100th of a mm.
The material making up the bristles may contain an agent modifying their surface finish and/or their slip characteristics and/or reducing their wettability to water and/or to solvent, or else an antistatic agent.
Advantageously, the agent improving the slip characteristic of the bristle and reducing its wettability to water and solvent is incorporated into the material of the bristles at an amount lying between 0.2% and 15% by weight, and preferably between 0.3 and 5% by weight.
This slip agent is preferably chosen from the group formed by polytetrafluoroethylene, boron nitride, molybdenum disulphide, graphite, silicones, fullerene, talc.
According to another advantageous aspect of the invention, the bristles have a first end obtained by bending a fibre into a U, the base of the U being held by a staple pressed right into a housing made in the free end of the stem of the applicator. Advantageously, this housing has the shape of a cylinder of revolution. It may also be envisaged to shape it into an elongate oval or cruciform shape or into the form of a half-round tile. This housing may be flared towards the free end of the stem the tuft of bristles may also be fixed into the housing of the stem of the applicator by adhesive bonding or by any other means normally used for manufacturing brushes, for example by a ferrule.
At least part of the bristles may have slight corrugations over their length. The bristles may have cross-sections whose shape is chosen from the group of circular, annular, polygonal, cruciform, rectangular or multilobed shapes, or shapes in the form of a U, in the form of a C or in the form of a V, or shapes including at least one capillary groove. The free end of the bristles may be made in the form of a pin head, especially obtained by heat treatment, for example by flame brushing. The free end of the bristles may also be made with a tapered shape, obtained, for example, by grinding or by carding.
The cross-section of the applicator may have various shapes, it being possible for the tuft to have, especially, a circular cross-section, a cross-section in the form of a half-round tile, an oval cross-section or a cruciform cross-section. The free end of the applicator may be flat or rounded.
The applicator having the characteristics which have just been described is particularly suitable for applying a nail varnish, a liquid make-up or a hair dye, especially a product having a high viscosity. In the case of a varnish, this may be a composition which may or may not include toluene or formol; it may also include a solvent system comprising water and/or alcohols.
The present invention also relates to a nail-varnish application assembly consisting of a reservoir, generally made of glass, equipped with a neck and with a sleeve integral with an application member immersed, in the storage position, in a nail varnish contained in this reservoir, which assembly is characterized in that the application member is an applicator, as defined previously.